It Started With a Letter
by Sprinkles1
Summary: Scott is doing a little cleaning up when he finds a letter that shatters his dreams.A S/O fic
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Scott, Kitty, Jubilee, Logan, Ororo and I sure as hell don't own Jean. To put it frankly, I don't own any of the X-men. But if James Marsden was really Scott and Hugh Jackman was really Logan. (wink, wink) I'd try my damn hardest to. The song used in this fic is 112's "Your Letter." Hope you like and PLEASE review!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Scott was stoked. Today he was going to propose to Jean. He had the whole evening planned out. They were going to see a movie and he was going to surprise he with a candlelit dinner in the park. Jubilee and Kitty were going to fix the picnic while Scott and Jean were at the movies. He had paid the a hundred bucks and promised them hell if they didn't do a great job. All week he had been trying to play it cool and not to think of tonight, but it wasn't easy especially when you're dating a telepath.  
  
Yes, he was looking forward to tonight as soon as he was done moving the new dresser into their room. He turned up the volume of the radio. It sure helped the time go by. Jean had whined and begged for the mahogany monstrosity and as usual, she got her way.  
  
"Here's a classic by 112."  
  
He was just about done when he saw a letter that just fell out of Jean's old dresser.  
  
"I saw a letter lying on the floor/ I couldn't help but look inside/ Thought it was something that you must've left/ Left there for me to find"  
  
My love, I didn't realize today until I watched you sleeping how much I love you. I'm still debating whether or not to give you this letter. You're so beautiful when you sleep, so peaceful and happy. I can only pray that I make you as happy as you are when you're dreaming. No one understands me as much you do. You not only understand the fight, but you understand but everything else about me as well. Why I stare off into space and gnaw on my pen cap, why I work so hard, you could even understand why I act the way I do with you and no one else.  
  
"All your words were on that page/ All my dreams came true that day/ I found / Your letter/ Your letter/ It said you loved me/ But you didn't know the words to say/ It said you only wish someday that I could feel the same way/ In your letter/ Your letter"  
  
I see my future in your eyes.  
  
"I guess it just never occurred to me/ That you would feel the way I did/ You kept the sweetest secret from my heart/ You kept those feelings in/ Though you never showed a sign/ Give a clue to what I'd find"  
  
Baby I see myself marrying you someday and having your children. Yes, our children will have a future because we fought so hard for them to live alongside normal people.  
  
"I was so happy that I almost cried/ To think that you would think of me that way/ It's like you took my sweetest dream/ And made that dream come true/ I would be with you/ Always"  
  
Logan I know that I'm still with Scott, but we can work through this. I'm going to break things off with him next week. After we're done with the movies, I break it to him. I know he'll probably take it hard, but it has to be done. I'm tired of having to sneak around to be with you. I'm tired of feeling guilty about the way I feel for you and not being able to tell anyone else about it.  
  
Yours truly, Jean  
  
"I saw a name I didn't recognize/ I felt the tears come to my eyes/ Seeing that the love that you've been longing for/ Was another love, not mine/ No, you never showed a sign/ But it was right there in the lines/ Inside/ Your letter/ Your letter/ It said you loved him/ But you didn't know the words to say/ It said you never knew that you could ever feel this way/ It said you only wish someday that he would feel the same/ In your letter/ Your letter"  
  
Through his tear-clouded eyes, Scott blasted the brand new dresser and then the radio.  
  
"I saw a letter lying on the floor."  
  
So what did you think? I need 5 reviews for another chapter. Oh yeah, peep my Aeon Flux fic as well! Next chapter: We get into the mind of the mysterious Ororo Munroe and Scott confronts _______! 


	2. Lucky

Chapter Two  
  
As you all know I don't own any of the X-men. Oh yeah, in case none of you knew, I don't like Jean and I'm making her a villain in this fic. Of course it wouldn't be Ororo because she's my favorite X-men. All hail the Weather Goddess!!  
  
Ororo was sitting up in her room, grading papers. She wished that she was anywhere but here. While others were getting ready for a busy Saturday night, she would be stuck here grading papers again. She had just finished with Kitty Pryde's paper.  
  
Kitty was a bright girl, a little bubbly perhaps, but still a very bright girl. But put her with Jubilee and you get a guaranteed headache everytime. Those two are like a 21st Century Thelma and Louise, nothing but trouble, everytime.  
  
She remembered how they begged and pleaded for her not to tell Jean when Ororo overheard them talking about Scott's upcoming proposal. They were whining like two puppies in the pet store window. She couldn't resist. Jean was going to have the time of her life.  
  
Then again, when did Jean not have her way. Sure she was Ororo's best friend, but she could even get on Ro's nerves at times. Jean had told Ororo of her infidelities towards Scott. As a matter of fact, she even bragged about them. (AN: In her own special way of course.) Jean doesn't know how lucky she is. Here is a guy that worshipped the ground Jean walked on and would move heaven and earth for her, yet she continued to sleep around on him. Scott would never believe a single bad thing about Jean. As a matter of fact, he nearly blasted Gambit into a coma during a training session because he had made a comment about Jean being "too loose." (AN: Jean had tried to sleep with Gambit, but even Ro doesn't know this.)  
  
If only the poor fool knew. If Jean didn't want him, there were plenty of women that would gladly take him off her hands, including Ororo. Of course Ro never admitted to herself, let alone anyone else, but yes, she was in love with her best friend's man. Yes, she loved Scott and had since she was a teenager, but never acted up on it. She could never betray their friendship. (Though it is only one-sided because Ororo is the only caring person)  
  
She was not only the co-leader of the X-men, but goddess of the elements and because she was a goddess first, she had to always keep her emotions in check. Then again, having no man was sometimes have a man, especially if the man was a selfish bastard, i.e. Forge. (AN: A lot like my ex, but like Storm, I am no longer bitter.)  
  
But if by some strange twist of fate, if for one millisecond, Scott were to leave Jean and show interest in Storm-  
  
"Who am I kidding? Hell will freeze over when Scott leaves Jean. (Insert pun, wait a minute, I just did!) If anything, Jean will leave Scott," she said disheartened.  
  
Just then, Ororo heard a loud explosion downstairs.  
  
"What in the"  
  
"It came from Scott's room," Logan interrupted.  
  
The two entered Scott's room. There was smoke and debris all over the room. Scott looked up at Logan.  
  
"You bastard! You fucked Jean!" he screamed.  
  
"Scott calmed down," intervened Ororo, "This probably all a big misunderstanding here."  
  
"Like hell," he retaliated.  
  
"Hey bub, Storm's right. It's all been a big misunderstanding," Logan shouted.  
  
"Yeah, well misunderstand this."  
  
Just as Logan looked up to face Scott, a red beam hit in the face and he fell to the ground. A scream came from the hallway.  
  
"Scott, what have you done!" screamed Ororo.  
  
So what do you guys think? Next chapter: We get into the head of our Jean Grey! Question: How do get the bold, underline, italics and other specializations to remain after uploading stories!! ( I'm new at this) Someone please email me the answer. 


	3. A Look on the Dark Side

As you all know, I do not own the X-men. The story is my idea, but the characters aren't. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update regularly. I just moved to college and trying to get used to the daily grind.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jean sighed as she made her way back to the Xavier Institute. She had found the perfect emerald dress. It had ruffles on the top, the back was out and had an asymmetrical trim on the bottom. (AN: I'm not much of a fashion designer, so work with me here.) As usual, he had peaked into Scott's mind. Good thing it was only a proposal. For a minute, Jean had thought that Scott was cheating on her. As if. She had boy wonder wrapped around her little finger.  
  
Many people saw him as a boy scout and assumed that he had the perfect childhood, but Jean knew otherwise. She knew how Scott was in and out of foster homes because of his powers and grew up without both of his parents and brother, Alex. He had trusted her with his deepest and darkest secrets. How he had been abused and sometimes molested by his foster parents. In some ways, he was a lot like Storm. They had both lost their parents in terrible plane accidents.  
  
Don't get her started on Ro, "Miss Perfect." She was co-leader, had two doctorate degrees, a goddess, spoke six languages and the list went on. Before Ororo, Jean was the only girl in the mansion and had naturally received all of the perks in being so. But when the guys took one look at Ro, she knew it was over. She had read their minds. To them, Ro was ever bit of the goddess that she had claimed to be. Her grace, beauty and elegance, stunned them. The fact that she was one of the world's most powerful mutant, was the only reason that had stopped them from hitting on her.  
  
Even Scott behaved strangely around Ororo. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that Scott even had a crush on Ro. They would talk for hours in the library from on anything, from their childhoods to the latest books that they had read. But Jean had put a stop to that. She had easily placed doubts in Scott's mind that though Ro was an exotic beauty, she would never fall for some nobody like him. Besides, she received attention everywhere she went and he knew that they'd receive even more stares by being an interracial couple. (AN: I do not oppose interracial dating. As a military brat, I not only grew up with seeing it all around me, I participate as well.)  
  
Even now, Jean couldn't stand to see the two discuss battle tactics and training schedules. She couldn't stand the bitch. Everyone respected Ororo. When Jean had decided to run for leader, the others had told her that she didn't stand a chance against Ro because Ro had more experience and dethroning Scott wasn't even an issue. Rogue had even went so far a s to say that just because she was Scott's girlfriend, Jean shouldn't get special treatment, especially when someone like Ro deserved it more.  
  
"That two-bit trailer park hussy! Where does she get off telling me what I deserve," she mumbled to herself.  
  
To get back at Rogue, Jean thought that she'd hit Rogue where it'd hurt the most. She would sleep with Remy. That plan backfired. The thief even had the nerve to say that he'd rather go an eternity without touching Rogue than one minute of touching me, even for a second. (AN: Imagine that in his Cajun accent.) He even went so far as to say that Scott was too good for her and he figured that some of Stormy's class and dignity would have rubbed off on Jean. Again she was being compared to Ro.  
  
The final blow was when Logan rejected her. It was just last week. Logan had came back after taking care of some "unfinished business" in Canada. The Logan that returned was different, more evolved. He didn't pick fights with Scott and had even stopped flirting with Jean. It was a blow to the ego when even Logan, her faithful puppy wasn't following her around. She had dropped by is room one night to see why he had changed so much.  
  
"I'm sorry that I haven't formally welcomed you back, Logan. Did you find what you were looking for in Canada?" she said slyly while closing his bedroom door.  
  
"No, Red. How's Scott?" He asked. The look in his eyes told Jean that he knew what she was up to.  
  
"Fine. Knowing him, he's probably with Storm planning new battle plans or something."  
  
"Those two make an excellent team."  
  
"Why so say that?" Jean asked while inching closer towards Logan, who was sitting on his bed, whittling with a piece of wood and his claws.  
  
"Because no matter, Storm had Scott's back, even when his girlfriend doesn't."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she retorted.  
  
"I mean that even if they don't see eye-to-eye on something, they will work it out instead of going to someone else."  
  
"You make it seem as if they're a couple."  
  
"Well right now, they seem more of a couple than you and Scott do right now."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"You're trying to seduce me while your boyfriend is working on something that could save someone's life, maybe even your own."  
  
"Why are you being like this, Logan? Don't you want me?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Darling you're one piece of ass that is not even worth it. Besides, I could never look at Scott in the face after being with you, " he responded matter of factly.  
  
"Come on, nobody will know," she teased.  
  
"Didn't say the same thing to Remy?" he asked.  
  
"What are you"  
  
"Don't even play innocent, Red," he interrupted. He told me everything. I also heard you the other day when you were telling Ro about some doctor you went on a date with. You shouldn't bring in your mess. It's not fair to neither Storm nor Scott. She has to work beside him everyday, knowing that his girlfriend is cheating on him. But you get a rise out of it don't you, Red," he fired back.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh yes, you do. I think that you do it to punish Storm. You're punishing Storm for having feelings for Scott, but being the women of such great character, which I can't say the same for you, she would never act on the impulses because she values her friendship with you so much more. She would do anything for you, even cause herself pain just to see you happy. You and I both know that she deserves Scott more than you do, because she would know how to treat him. She would be whoring around on his back."  
  
"Did you just call me a whore?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm just calling them like I see them. Now can you please leave, I have to get up early in the morning," he said to dismiss her.  
  
"You asshole. I'll get you for this!" she screamed.  
  
"Whatever," he responded as he slammed his door in her face.  
  
She knew just how to get him back. She would write a letter, confessing her undying love for Logan and leave it in her old dresser. She would then tell Scott to switch dressers, knowing that he'd find the letter. Scott will never find fault in Jean and will naturally place all the blame on Logan.  
  
She drove into the driveway and then entered the house. She heard someone scream and another person yelling.  
  
"Scott, what have you done," Ororo screamed from upstairs.  
  
"Oooh, it looks like Scooter found my letter," she said with an evil and proceeded upstairs, with shopping bags in hand.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
So, what you guys think? As a response to my reviewers, I will be writing other stories in which Ro will hook up with some other members. Just to name a few, Charles X ( don't worry, he won't look like Patrick Stewart, Logan, (Hugh Jackman did those tights justice) and Remy (Crowd screams) What actor would you make play Remy? 


	4. Consequences

Hey people, I'm back. I didn't get to post anything Saturday, so I'll do two postings today. Shout outs to the following: Selke (Why not have the dude that played Harry Osborne off Spiderman be Remy?) StormiWindRider MrsPitt Nadja Lee (What's up and how's your site doing?) Furry elf (cute name) Lici Scififreak (To and several others, Yes, Patrick Stewart is sexy. In that I'll do anything for extra credit, Professor, kind of way. ) Viral Babychan MagnusXXN Wahinetoa (Yes, James Marsden is fine. Remy could be a possible Ororo match in the future.) Demona169 Remysgame Kenne Morrison (Is that your fic on fandomination.net?) Cruzstar Leochick X And most importantly, the anonymous person that called me a bitch, because you'll never know that you have a good thing going until someone tries to rain on your parade.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Scott's POV  
  
Oh my god, what have I done? I nearly killed a teammate out of anger. That is a terrible thing to do, even if it was Logan. Even he doesn't deserve this. I've let the team down. I've let the professor down, but most importantly, I've let myself down.  
  
My responsibilities and role as Cyclops come first followed by my role as Scott. As a leader, I wouldn't have put up with my teammates fighting each other. So what made me think that I should be any different?  
  
Hank said that Logan was stabilized and most of his injuries have healed. He just happens to still be in a coma though. I saw the anger and disgust in Hank's eyes as he told me about Logan's condition. It seems like everyone was against me. Everyone that is, except Ororo and maybe Remy.  
  
Ororo had taken charge after I had attacked Logan. She called for medical attention, calmed everyone else down, and even cleaned up the mess I had made. I think that Remy understands that I wasn't thinking straight at the moment and allowed my emotions to get the best of me. If it weren't for the two of them, I would have already left. It's only a matter of time before the others rebel against me and demand a new leader.  
  
But the thing that gets me the most is the way that Jean has been reacting to all of this. She came in after I attacked Logan, but if you saw the look on her face. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was happy to see Logan lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
When Ororo filled her in on what happened, she started crying, ran out of the room, and drove off.  
  
I look at the clock on the wall. It reads 9:30 pm. At this time, I had expected to be newly engaged to Jean. Now I'm waiting for her return, with both my heart and the future of our relationship in her hands.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Scott hears the doorknob turn and faces towards the door. In enters Jean. There's a sudden chill in the air and the both of them just stand in the room, staring at each other.  
  
"Hi, Scott," she whispered.  
  
"Hnn," he muttered.  
  
"I think we need to talk."  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
I know, I know, crappy chapter. I've been in a little writer's funk lately. But have no fear it's temporary. Next Chapter: Scott and Jean's confrontation and a look into Ororo's little world. 


	5. Love Scorn

Note: I know that I've been MIA for a while, but have no fear, I promise you all that you'll be seeing more of me in the future along with amazing stories involving couples that only I was genius enough to put together and a few that have been done before. As a result, I will be ending some of my current stories and posting new ones. In weeks to come, there will be more X-men, Tenchi, Aeon Flux, and dare I say it,( that's right guys, I will soon be venturing into the world of Dragonball Z!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own the X-men, but if I did (heh, he,) there would would be another reason why they were called the X-men. (wink, wink).  
  
""= talking = thinking  
  
Now on with the show.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Scene: Scott confronts Jean.  
  
"So nice of you to stop by," Scott spat out. "Scott," she whimpered.  
  
"Don't," he interrupted," your actions spoke volumes. They said more than anything that you could possibly say now."  
  
Damn she thought. Don't tell me that he now has a backbone.  
  
"Scott, please don't be mad," she pleaded while grabbing for his arm. "Bitch, don't you touch me! There's no telling who else you've fucked!" he shouted while backing away.  
  
Jean stared at Scott in shock. He's never spoken to her like that before.  
  
Looks like I'll have to use another tactic.  
  
"Baby please calm down. It's just that I couldn't handle the stress. I mean with these missions, my conferences, and the students."  
  
"Oh, poor Jean. She had so much going on in her life that the only way that she could relieve her pain and stress is by sleeping around. Forget the fact that her boyfriend gets an average of four hours of sleep each night, teaches classes, leads training sessions, plans missions, has to deal with the fighting, complaints and whining from each and every member, and have to babysit 300 people whenever the Professor isn't here. But through it all, I managed to never sleep with someone else. Maybe because I'm spending 20 hours of the day dealing with people and their bullshit. Scott do this. Scott, can you please. Or could you be a sweetheart and do so and so. I promise I'll make it up to you.  
  
But what surprises me the most is that I thought Logan was over you. You told me that I was being petty in being jealous of him, so I gave him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
Then again, why didn't I sleep with someone else. I mean Storm's always around and they say the best friend can often fill voids that the girlfriend can't," Scott spat out.  
  
Jean snapped. Once again, she was being compared to Storm.  
  
"It was only a matter of time anyway!" she shouted. "All of those late-night meetings about missions, do I look stupid to you? You forget, I'm a telepath."  
  
"Since you're a telepath, you would have been able to have read my mind to know how full ridiculous you sounded just now,' mocked Scott.  
  
"Fuck you!"Jean screamed.  
  
"I'll pass, there's no telling what you have no who you got it from," he countered.  
  
Jean lifted a vase and was about to throw it when Scott fired a beam at the vase, causing it to explode.  
  
"Ow," Jean whined as some glass had left cuts on both her arms and left cheek. "Bastard!"  
  
"I've been called worse things by higher people than you."  
  
"I'm not surprised. I don't know why I even wasted time on you anyway!" shouted Jean.  
  
"Likewise. Because of you, a team member is in a coma, and the others are against me. You have ruined my life. Well I hope you're happy," Scott sighed in defeat as he slumped on the bed and held his hands in his head. He stared at the floor while trying to fight back the tears. For once in his life, he was glad that no one could see his eyes behind the visor.  
  
"You've ruined my life. I've fought all my life to achieve something and I blew it all in a matter of minutes over you. How could I have been so stupid? I should have seen all of the signs. Remy tried to warn me, but no, I wouldn't listen. I only got mad at him instead. Even Storm tried to tell me, but I was too busy living in my own glass bubble."  
  
Jean backed away near the door.  
  
"I'm not going to do this," he muttered to himself. "I'm not going to bread down now."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ororo was returning to her room after sitting with Logan.  
  
I should be angry with Scott, yet my heart won't allow me to. she thought to herself.  
  
Jean doesn't know how lucky she is. Oh well, there's nothing I can do.  
  
She looked in the mirror. Ororo wasn't the vain type, but even she had to admit that she liked what she saw. She had been teased for her looks while growing up, but was now the envy of many women. If she was the type of person to rely on looks, she would have gotten anything that she wanted.  
  
Well, almost anything. The one thing that she wanted the most, she couldn't have for several reasons: Jean was her friend. Her emotions weren't exactly being returned.  
  
Just then, she heard an explosion coming from Scott and Jean's room, followed by Jean saying "Ow" then "bastard."  
  
"Not again," muttered Ororo as she ran down the hall. She was about to knock on the door when she heard Scott talking.  
  
"I'm not going to do this. I'm not going to break down now. You're not worth it. Bye, Jean. I don't care what you do, just stay the hell away from me," he sighed.  
  
The door opened and Jean walked out and nearly bumped into Storm.  
  
"Jean,are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Jean just glared at her then walked off.  
  
Storm then looked in the room to see Scott sitting on the bed with his head down and staring at the floor.  
  
"Are you alright? Storm didn't get an answer. "Scott,please answer me! What happened," she pleaded.  
  
"Ororo," he wailed, "I don't know what to do. Help me. Help me. Oh God, help me!" Scott wailed while breaking down into tears.  
  
"Oh, Scott," Ororo whispered as she sat on the bed and comforted him.  
  
"Ororo," he sobbed while hugging her, "she's done, Ro. She's gone."  
  
"I know Scott. I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"At least you haven't left me, Ro," Scott said while lifting his head from her shoulder to look into her face.  
  
"No, Scott," she soothed while rubbing her fingers through his hair and patting his back. "I'll never leave you."  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&**&*  
  
Well, what do you guys think? I hope it was long enough for the people that are always telling me to make my chapters longer.  
  
I'm thinking about ending this story within the next three chapters.  
  
Should I or shouldn't I make Jean repent for her sins?  
  
Wait a minute, I forgot about Logan! Oops! 


End file.
